


Untitled Anderstark Drabble

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Blaine Stark Series [4]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anderstark AU, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderstark AU: Blaine is released from hospital and has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Anderstark Drabble

After two very painful, very boring weeks - one of which he’d spent most of his time sedated in the ICU - he was finally allowed to go home and was being discharged that afternoon. 

What he didn’t expect was for his dad to show up, three hours early, and insist that he be allowed to take him home. 

He also didn’t expect him to threaten two nurses and a doctor to do it. 

Well, he was Tony Stark after all. 

 

“Dad, really, you don’t have to-” Blaine began as he struggled to get up out of his hospital bed and pull on a sweater one-handed, which was proving very difficult seeing as his chest still burned like fire and his left arm was strapped tight to his body with bandages to avoid jostling his shoulder. 

“Stop squirming, you’ll hurt yourself,” his dad said, half-sarcastic and half-concerned, although there was a smile on his face beneath the neatly-trimmed beard. He watched him struggle determinedly for a moment before resigning himself to the protective-father-figure and decided to help him out. 

“And I talked to your mom, she says you can stay with me and Pepper for a couple days, maybe longer,” he said, helping him pull on his sweater over his bandaged shoulder. “She thinks it’ll do you good to get out of Ohio. And she’s right, this place sucks. It got even suckier since I was last here.”

Blaine was still unconvinced, and it must have shown on his face because his dad then sat down on the side of the bed next to him with a sigh, staring ahead for a few moments before turning to face him. 

“If you don’t want to come, you don’t have to. I only suggested it because I thought it might do you some good to be somewhere different for a change." 

And then Blaine felt bad, but he hardly saw his dad and really, he did want to go to California with him, but the immediate reality of his situation prevented him from accepting the offer right away. He had to heal, he had to recover, before attempting to do anything else. 

Most of all, he had to shake off the constant state of anxiety and fear that gripped him twenty-four hours a day if he was ever going to get back to normal.

"Sorry.” Blaine mumbled, not able to bring himself to look his father in the face. 

“Don’t apologize. We’ve both been through shit, there’s no need to say you’re sorry for any of it.”

“Sorry.” Blaine mumbled again, and his dad raised a dark eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, first thing’s first, you gotta stop saying sorry for everything.” he said. “Second thing, have you decided whether you wanna come or not?”

“Yeah.” Blaine replied. “I mean, yes, I do. Want to go and stay with you. If you want me to.”

“Of course I want you to, that’s why I asked you!” Tony boomed, placing his hand as gently as he could on Blaine’s shoulder. “What kind of father would I be if I didn’t?”

“A bad one?” Blaine offered. 

“Exactly.” Tony said seriously. 

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I try on the Iron Man suit?" 

He didn’t really know what made him blurt it out so unceremoniously, but he’d been itching to ask ever since he knew of its existence. His birth father was Tony Stark, he might as well get some benefit from it (not that he didn’t love his dad, because he did).

At first his dad looked scandalized; anyone except him wear the Iron Man suit? Preposterous. 

But then he smiled.

"I’ll see what I can do - but not till your shoulder’s healed.”

 

 


End file.
